The University of Storybrooke
by spot1073
Summary: Back in the Enchanted Forest, before Regina's curse Rumpelstiltskin finds another way to our world: through a portal. Determined to find Baelfire Rumple and Belle jump through but it all goes wrong. They end up in collage in Maine and all Belles memories have been replaced with a new life, not involving Rumple. Heartbroken, He must find away to get Belle back and find his son.
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

So this is my first fanfic, like, ever so I hope it's ok!.

warning I haven't done much writing recently(*gasp* I know, I know, I'm a bad person) so there may be a few errors

i love all feedback but please be nice DoNT hATeeeEe

Okkkk enjoy!

xo spot

ps rumbelle 5ever

Chapter 1

This portal opened same as they all do: with a loud whoosh and an unnecessarily powerful shake of the room. Belle screamed as the large dark hole spun into existence in front of her and she took a step back, terrified. Rumpelstiltskin, on the other hand was delighted. He gave one of those little giggles and clapped his hands.

"This is it, Belle!" He yelled over the roaring of the portal " my chance! Finally I can find Baelfire, I will find my Bae." Belle smiled at this, thrilled that her Rumble could finally, truly be happy. Still, she was nervous. Jumping through portals wasn't a simple task but she tried to put on a brave face for Rumple. So, summoning up all the courage from the heroes of her books, Belle stepped forward and took his hand. He gave her a slight smile before turning back to the portal and they jumped.

Belle woke up screaming. She had had the strangest dream about magic, a portal and a funny man with a shiny face. She couldn't recall any exact details but it had seemed _so real_. Enthralled in trying to remember, Belle didn't even notice her roommate, Mary Margret, standing over her until she had said her name at least four times.

"Belle, Belle! Are you alright? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Mary Margaret sounded panicked, which wasn't unusual. She was the type of person who was only happy when others where happy. Forever the optimist, she couldn't quite understand when others didn't look at life in the same way.

"Wh-what?" Belle groggled, still half asleep.

"You were screaming," Mary Margret pointed out as if it hadn't been blatantly obvious.

"I know M," Belle muttered. "That's why we're both awake at-" she glanced at the clock "2 am."

"Yes, but are you okay?" Mary Margret still sounded ridiculously worried.

"I'm fine, just a weird dream," Belle sighed. "Now get back to sleep, we have class with Professor Hopper tomorrow morning." Mary Margaret sighed but reluctantly got up and walked back to her side of their small dorm room and went to bed.

The next morning came to early. By the time Belle forced herself out of bed she only had about 20 minutes before class and Mary Margret was already gone. She quickly pulled on a black skirt, purple blouse and some funky lace up boots all while trying not to trip over her many piles of books as she did so. After running a brush through her hair she grabbed her coat, a granola bar-there was no time for breakfast- and was out the door. Outside, Belle shuddered at the frosty October air. She still couldn't believe that she had picked to live in _Maine_. Although the University of Storybrooke had a fantastic English programs she sometimes still wondered if the cold was worth it.

As she hurried across campus someone caught her eye. An unusual someone with dark, shaggy hair, deep brown eyes and a slight limp. It took her a moment to recognize him as Ron Gold, or simply "Gold" as he was more commonly known. It was strange that he had stood out to her, it wasn't as if they were friends or anything. The only reason that she even knew him was because he was her boyfriend Killian's roommate. Killian and Gold had never gotten along though so she had never had any reason to get to know him. So why had she noticed him now? Belle shook he head, blaming it on lack of sleep and kept walking but even through class she just couldn't get Gold, or her dream, off her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Soo here's chapter 2 and this time from Rumple's POV**

**Hope you likee!**

**Rate, follow and review!**

**xo Spot**

**ps sorry for typos! i got kind of lazy on the proofing...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_Dammit. _The second he woke up Rumpelstiltskin realized something was wrong, he just had this feeling. Quickly, he took in his surroundings and noted a couple of things including that he was sitting in an uncomfortable plastic bed in a very small, bland room. Across from him was another bed, with someone else in it. He looked oddly familiar although Rumple couldn't quite tell since the person had his back turned to him, fast asleep. This didn't bother Rumple too much though, since there was a bigger question on his mind: Where was Belle?

He stood up slowly, the plastic bed making crinkling sounds underneath him which Rumple ignored, he had bigger problems at the moment. The panic welled up inside him as he searched every corner of the room for Belle. He was just reaching out to open a desk drawer(not that he expected to find her in there but if he didn't truly look everywhere he wouldn't be able to forgive himself) when he froze. His hand... It was, different. Instead of being covered in the brown film of the Dark One, it was normal. Like the skin of any human, maybe even of one younger than himself. He gasped and his hands shot to his face, underneath them he felt smooth, plain skim without even the wrinkles that he had had before the Dark One had taken over. Apparently his gasp had been little too loud though because the man in the other bed was awake

"Gold! What the hell do you think you doing? Crashing around at 2 in the morning!" Came the angry voice from across the room. Rumple spun around all ready to snap back, but when he saw his roommates face, he froze. He knew that he had looked familiar.

"Hook" Rumple hissed. "So you and you junk yard of a boat found the way over to this world then."

"Huh?" Hook like genuinely confused, "What the hell are you going on about mate? And what about a hook?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about _Captain Hook._" Rumple shot back, but he wasn't so sure. Why had Hook not taken the first chance he could to run him through? Considering their history Rumble was shocked at how civil this conversation seemed to be. Hook just laughed.

"You high, bro? You're speaking fairy tail or something." Hook smiled adding, "but seriously shut the hell up since some of us have class tomorrow morning." Rumple sighed, but he was exhausted so he crawled back to his plastic bed and feel asleep.

The next morning came much too early for Rumple, especially since Hook's(or whoever he was) alarm went off promptly at 6:30. Rumple groaned but didn't move instead laid there, pretending to be asleep until Hook left. When Rumple finally rolled out of bed it was 7:40 which, according the schedule tacked on the wall was about 20 minutes before classes started. Figuring he might as well figure out where he was Rumple left the room. On the door there was a sign stating that the room was number 253 and belonged to R. Gold and K. Jones. _Gold _that's what Hook had called him last night meaning "K. Jones" must be Hook. Rumple sighed, _what the hell have I gotten myself into? _he thought. More importantly _where was Belle? _Rumples heart clinched at the thought of Belle. He missed her so much and it had only been hours. He _needed _to find her.

Rumple continued on down the long, white hall and out side, falling in stride with a long stream of people. As he walked, he spotted a few familiar faces: Cinderella, Prince Charming, Robins Hood, but he barley noticed, his eyes only searching for Belle. When he finally found he was shocked. He had expected her to be hiding, confused and lost but she looked perfectly normal. Like the usual Belle, except her skirt was a bit shorter then usual, not that he minded. _Crash _Rumple hadn't even realized that he had stopped until someone walked right into him.

"Move it, Gold" came the gruff voice, Rumple didn't even bother to see who it was. Realizing that Belle didn't recognize him he kept walking hoping he could find out what was going on. He didn't even realize that Belle had stopped to look at him too.

* * *

><p><strong>awww rumbelle neevr die! heheheh<strong>

**anywayss I'll get the next chapter up soon(maybe tomorrow yay)**

**thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So here's chapter 3 from Belle's POV(hey that rhymed!) **

**anywayss I hope you like it!**

**xo spot**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Belle was having a bad day. First it was that weird dream, then waking up late, _then_ not being able to pay attention in class after her weird run in with Gold and finally a surprise calc test. Belle _hated_ calculus. Why did she even need it? She was an _English_ major for goodness sake. When she finally got back to her dorm it was the most she could do to make it to her bed before collapsing

"You ok?" Mary Margret's voice drifted across the room. Of course _she_ looked fine even though she had gotten just about as much sleep as Belle.

"Today sucks." Belle groaned, rolling over so was facing Mary Margret. "I need a drink." Mary Margret just laughed.

"Remember last time you had a drink?"

"Not really actually." It had been right before midterms and feeling stressed Belle had caved on her no drinking rule and went out. All she remembered was taking one shot before waking up in her dorm room wearing a lace up blue sequin dress and holding a match box from some place called _The Rabbit Hole_. It had actually been Killian who had, as he put it, "saved her" and they had been dating ever since. Mary Margret just couldn't get over that one.

"Maybe you should just go to the library, read a book or something." Mary Margret suggested, still laughing._ A book_ now that was a good idea. There was nothing, besides maybe an iced tea, that could cheer Belle up more. Thanking Mary Margret, she got up and practically skipped her way to the library.

Just the sight and the smell of the books calmed Belle down. She walked across the library, pulling out a few books at random, and sat down. She was about halfway through _Alice in Wonderland_ when she saw him. Gold. Usually she wouldn't have noticed him but after this morning something was different. She simply couldn't take her eyes off him, almost like she had been with Killian the first couple weeks they were dating. When Gold started walking towards her she gasped, loudly, earning herself some rude looks from people around her. Why would _he_ want to see _her_? Sure, Belle tried to be friendly to him since no one else really was. He was a loner and there had been rumors circulating about him for months: drug trade, illegal deals, involvement in the black market and even murder. Belle didn't buy it though, she could see good in him. Still, she didn't go out of her way to be nice.

"Belle," came Gold's voice. She never thought she'd use the word 'cooed' but that's just about what his did when he said her name.

"Oh, hello Gold," she replied curtly, trying to make it clear that he was not who she wanted to see right now. He didn't get the hint.

"So, you're ok then?"

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be ok?" And even if she wasn't, why would he care?

"Good, good" he sounded totally relieved, like he honestly believed something had happened to her. "I was just worried since, well you know, you first time with portal travel and all." _Portal_ travel? What the hell? Maybe the drugs thing was true.

"Um, excuse me?"

"You know the portal? That we took to get to this world? To find Bea?" Belle couldn't believe it. He was crazy. She should up slowly.

"I'm sorry, I really have no idea what you talking about but, um, I have to go." And she walked away but not before seeing the totally destroyed look on his face.

As she was walking back to her dorm the dream hit her again and some of those little details she couldn't remember before came back to her. She froze._ A portal, wasn't that what Gold had been going on about? To find a bae?_ Suddenly it all seemed too real. Belle sighed, _now I really do need a drink_.

* * *

><p><strong>Dundundumnnn<strong>

**what happened to belle? How did other enchanted foresters get to USB? Will Rumple ever find Bae? keep reading!**

**dont forget to review and favorite! **

**until next time...**


End file.
